


That Darn Plant!

by CaptainCoffee



Category: Star Trek Voyager
Genre: Extended Scene, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCoffee/pseuds/CaptainCoffee
Summary: Just a cute scene I think we should have gotten in ‘Survival Instinct’.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 12
Kudos: 64





	That Darn Plant!

“Oh! It’s got me by the hair!” Kathryn laughed.

Stifling his own laughter, Chakotay quickly moved to ‘rescue’ her from the offending foliage.

“Here, let me just get this vine here...”

His hands fumbled gently in her hair, trying to get it loose, but without much success.

“This is the second time this thing has grabbed me this morning”, Kathryn complained. 

“Can’t say that I blame it”, Chakotay remarked, with a teasing smile.

“Commander! We’re on duty...” Kathryn reprimanded, in mock anger.

Chakotay turned his attention back to the task at hand.

“I’ve almost got it free- oh, no.”

“What?”

Chakotay managed to raise his right hand just enough to show her the vine that had snaked around his wrist.

His left hand was hopelessly entangled in a mix of green leaves and red hair. 

Kathryn chuckled ruefully.

“Wonderful. Here, maybe if I try turning around- oh!”

Another vine suddenly whipped around Kathryn’s leg, pinning her in place.

“Well, that’s out. Any suggestions Chakotay?”

“If you could just get this one off my wrist, I think-“

Before he could finish, another long tendril had reached out, wrapped around both of their waists, and pushed their lower bodies together in a rather...compromising position.

They simply had to laugh, both at the ridiculousness of the whole situation, and in an attempt to dispel any other... sensations they might be feeling at the moment.

After all, they were on duty.

“What now, Captain?” 

“If I can just reach my comm badge we can call for some help.”

Kathryn made an attempt to raise her hand up to her chest, but before she could, another one of those incorrigible vines had seized her around both wrists, fixing her arms behind Chakotay’s back.

“I could swear this thing has a mind of it’s own!” Kathryn cried. “This is the last time I’m accepting any live gifts, I’ll tell you that. Well, I guess we’ll just have to wait until someone finds us.”

“Like this?”

“I know. I just hope it’s not Tom. Or this’ll be all over the ship by tomorrow.”

As if on cue, the ready room door buzzed, and Tom and Harry stepped in, eyes wide at the sight of their commanding officers tangled together in a jumble of limbs and vines.

“Speak of the devil”, Kathryn muttered under her breath, her face turning slightly red.

“Tom, Harry. We could use a little help here”, Chakotay said, somehow speaking calmly in spite of the situation.

The two Ensigns quickly recovered from their shock, and, since the plant had nearly run out of vines to grab with, had soon managed to free the Captain and Commander from their embarrassing predicament. 

“Thank you. Now, is there something you wanted?”

“Uh, yes Captain. We just wanted to let you know that we’d be transporting down to the space station, with your permission of course”, Harry managed to explain.

Tom was too busy trying not to laugh.

“Of course. Dismissed. And Tom...”

Kathryn stopped him just before he left the room.

“Not a word about this”, she ordered in a warning whisper. 

“Yes ma’am”, Tom responded with a cheeky grin, and left. 

“I think this was one of our more... interesting first contacts, wouldn’t you say Captain?” Chakotay smiled.

Kathryn rolled her eyes in response, but she was smiling as well.

Chakotay offered her his arm, and they headed to the bridge. 

“Don’t forget, we have our weekly dinner tonight”, Kathryn whispered tantalizingly in his ear.

“How could I forget?” He whispered back.  
“What are we having?”

Kathryn shot a glare over her shoulder at the plant.

“Salad”, she said with a smirk.


End file.
